


Conspiracy

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: After California becomes a Mexican possession, a new governor complicates Zorro's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**  
**

**This is a story that came to me when the discussion on a Guy Williams list turned to Comandante Toledano.Did he know that Diego was Zorro, or didn’t he?And what happened to the ‘other’ _comandante_?Did he go quietly into that good night?I didn’t think so.I thought that as much as he loved his wife, faults and all, he would want to thank the man who saved his wife, (and himself), from dishonor and probable execution.This is my ‘return of Toledano’ story.**

**My thanks go to the entire GWFriendslist.They are all wonderful people, ready to discuss the best actor for the job, lend a helping hand, a shoulder to rest on, an encouraging word.Thanks, gang!And thanks for being my mass beta readers.**

**Diego/Zorro, Bernardo, Alejandro, Tornado, Toledano, Garcia and Reyes all belong to Disney and Zorro Productions and I use them with great gratitude, promising to put them back in good order.The various other characters other than the new governor of California are fictitious and can be borrowed by anybody, just let me know.**

**_Additional Author’s note_ : All characters in this story are fiction, except for one, which is why I even mentioned this. Luis Arguello was a real person, used here liberally for the sake of the story. He really was the first Mexican governor of Alta California. If there are any descendants among my readers who take offense of my use of this real person in my little tale, I apologize right now.**

"Sergeant Garcia, how does it feel to be acting _comandante_ under both the Spanish and the Mexicans?" the voice behind the rotund soldier asked. It was a somewhat familiar one, and Garcia swiveled around in his chair and looked up at the slim, well-groomed soldier. His eyes widened and the acting _comandante_ jumped up from his chair, sending it clattering to the floor behind him.

" _Comandante_ Toledano, Sergeant Garcia at your service," Garcia said crisply, saluting at the same time. His napkin was still tucked under his chin and his spoon still clutched in his left hand.

"No, not _comandante_ , Sergeant. And I have no authority over you. I am still a _capitán_ in the King’s army. I am just passing through on the way to San Pedro to sail back to Spain. I will finally be rejoining Raquel after all this time," he explained to the befuddled sergeant. Finally Toledano could stand it no longer, he began chuckling and then burst out into full laughter. Garcia affected a puzzled look.

At a nearby table, Don Diego de la Vega shook his head and tried to hold back his laughter as well. "Poor Sgt. Garcia. Always trying to impress his superiors and always failing miserably," he commented discreetly to his manservant, Bernardo, who was sitting at the table with him. Diego got up to pay his respects to one of the few well-liked and respected _comandantes_ that the _pueblo_ had ever had.

In the meantime, Toledano had pointed to the napkin under the sergeant’s chin. As Garcia reached for it, the _capitán_ held up his hand and stopped him. "Sit down, Sergeant, and finish your meal. We can talk for a while and then retire to your office. I am here for more than just idle conversation."

" _Sí, Comandante_ ," Garcia responded. "Would you like some supper? It is most excellent tonight. Beef and beans, with....."

"No, no, Sergeant, I ate at the inn south of here," Toledano replied. Looking up, he saw another familiar face. "Ah, Don Diego, how are you and how is your father, Don Alejandro? How do these changes in government suit you here in Los Angeles?"

"Very little has changed, _Comandante_ ," Diego answered with a smile.

"Then you still have corrupt _magistrados_ , I gather?" Toledano chuckled.

" _Sí_ , but not as bad as some we have had," Diego answered meaningfully.

"Then I suppose that Zorro still rides on occasion?" the capitán asked.

" _Sí_ , he does, _Comandante_ ," Garcia answered, finishing his mug of wine and wiping his chin with the napkin. He got up with a sigh. " _Capitán_ Toledano, you said you had something to tell me? We can go to my office now, if you would like."

Toledano rose, as did Diego. "I will take my leave now, _señores_ ," the _caballero_ said. "It was very good to see you again, _Capitán_ Toledano. I wish you a safe journey...."

"Diego, I would like you to be in attendance when I give the sergeant my news, since I believe you can help me." Diego just nodded and followed, motioning for Bernardo to wait for him at the carriage.

In the large office, Garcia motioned for Toledano to take the comandante’s chair behind the large desk. Diego leaned against the wall, musing at the serious countenance that the former comandante had affected as soon as he walked into the room.

"Have either of you heard of a man who calls himself _El Desquite_?" Toledano asked quietly.

Diego shook his head. "No, _Capitán_ , I cannot say that I have, but the name itself sounds ominous; Retaliation. What is he retaliating against?"

"Anything that has to do with the new government. He is a zealous patriot of King Ferdinand. When he would not take the oath of allegiance for the new government and then when he openly defied government officials, he was stripped of his property and arrested. He escaped and has been gathering followers ever since. He contacted me after I turned over my command in San Diego. I suppose he thought that he would have a sympathetic ear, since I would not resign my commission in the Spanish Army." Toledano paused.

"May I assume that you would not have come here if this _El Desquite_ was not planning something against the people of Los Angeles?" Diego asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Actually, I was, since I had made friends in the short time I was here. But I played along with _El Desquite_ and found out some details of his plans. He thinks I am here to see the result of his conspiracy. _El Desquite_ intends on assassinating the governor." He glanced up and saw the shocked look on the faces of both men. "The governor is planning surprise visits to the _pueblos_ along the Royal Road and Los Angeles is one of them. _El Desquite_ plans on killing the governor near Los Angeles."

"When is the Governor supposed to arrive here?" Diego asked softly, the fury in his voice barely controlled. What would happen to the people of Los Angeles if _El Desquite’s_ plan worked was almost unimaginable to the _caballero_.

"Tomorrow afternoon or evening, if there were no delays from Santa Barbara. One of _El Desquite’s_ messengers ran several horses into the ground rushing to give the report. Governor Luis Arguello will be accompanied by a small contingent of soldiers, but nothing that cannot be handled by determined men," Toledano informed them.

"Then there is no time to lose. I must alert the _rancheros_. If there is a show of force, then perhaps..." Diego began, but stopped when Toledano put his hand up.

"No, Diego, the governor has already had several minor attempts against his life, a show of force among the _hacendados_ would make him think that the citizens of the _pueblo_ were in open rebellion. No, I believe this calls for the efforts of only a couple of men," Toledano stated. Diego and Garcia both looked puzzled. "Since I know most of _El Desquite’s plans_ , then I am one. The only other man I know of who would have any chance of succeeding against this maniac is El Zorro."

"El Zorro?" Garcia echoed.

" _Sí_ , El Zorro. I only wish I knew how to contact him," Toledano said anxiously. Then he turned to Diego. " _El Desquite_ is planning on killing Gov. Arguello on the road just north of Los Angeles, in the vicinity of the de la Vega _rancho_. Can you tell me where the most likely spots of ambush are?" he asked Diego, who now understood Toledano’s purpose for including him in the conversation.

Diego told the _capitán_ what he wanted to know, all the while wishing he could leave. Finally, Toledano was satisfied with the descriptions. "I must go out to the area. I bid you both good night. And Sergeant, please put your lancers at ready, but do not do anything different from what you normally do, and for heaven’s sake, do not tell your men the real reason for being at ready. Tell them you are drilling them, something, anything, but not the truth. Do you understand, Sergeant?" Garcia could only nod, his mouth still open in shock, his double chins wobbling.

In the carriage, Diego outlined the _capitán’s_ story for the manservant. Bernardo made the sign for Zorro.

"Yes, Bernardo, Zorro must ride tonight," Diego confirmed.


	2. Conspiracy

Conspiracy

**_Conspiracy_**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two**

Zorro paced back and forth in the secret cave, while he waited for Bernardo to finish donning his disguise. Diego had quickly outlined _El Desquite’s_ plot to the mute on the way home from the _pueblo_ , but had only given a minimum of instruction after that. The pacing continued even after Bernardo was finished and the manservant finally laid his hand on the _caballero_ ’ _s_ arm, bringing him out of his moody reverie. The mute signed a query and waited for the response.

"Bernardo, I am stuck on the horns of a dilemma. If I show up too quickly as Zorro, it will surely make _Capitán_ Toledano suspicious of my identity. And yet, on the other hand, I cannot delay just to keep my secret," he explained, ending with a deep sigh.

Bernardo indicated his understanding of the problem, but would offer no solutions. He next signed a question as to the purpose of his being costumed as the fox.

"I believe that if I understood _Capitán_ Toledano correctly, he and I will need all the help we can get. Only vague notions of ideas are presenting themselves to me right now, but I feel that your presence will be of great help tonight and again tomorrow when the governor comes," Zorro expounded. Bernardo nodded and gathered the reins to the sorrel mare he had brought from the stables only a short time earlier.

"There is no decision to mull over here, Bernardo. We ride. We must do what we can to save Governor Arguello," Zorro stated resolutely and mounted Tornado. He rode through the vine-covered entrance, with Bernardo following close behind.

The moon was a tiny crescent and would soon set. That much was in their favor, the outlaw thought morosely. Zorro held Tornado back to allow Bernardo to keep up on the slower horse. They had to detour around small camps of de la Vega _vaqueros_ and their temporary corrals of cattle, for it was the time of the annual branding. On the larger _ranchos_ , it was much easier to build the temporary enclosures and brand the cattle in the hills, than it was to herd them all together and run them down to the _haciendas_. Zorro pondered this bit of information and then turned his mind back to _El Desquite_.

As they neared the portion of the roadway that was the most likely setting for an ambush, the pair dismounted and listened. At first the sounds drifting across the moonless landscape were those of the night creatures; insects calling to one another, night birds hunting, the foxes and coyotes prowling the hillsides. Then came the slight sound of something that didn’t belong in this wild and ghostly vista of the night. The sound of laughter and men’s voices. Bernardo pointed to a spot across the road and Zorro was barely able to make out the glow of a tiny campfire in the distance.

"Excellent, Bernardo," he whispered to the _mozo_. They led the horses down a sandy creek bed and across the road, pausing periodically to listen for the voices. Soon Zorro found a hidden cul-de-sac and signed for Bernardo to watch the horses. The outlaw slipped off toward the conspirator’s encampment, his sword held tightly against his left leg as he glided from boulder to bush to tree. Like a phantom, he slowly neared his destination. Within a short time he was lying on a ridge overlooking a large camp of about twenty men. Many of them were already asleep, but others were sitting around the campfire, smoking and telling off-color jokes.

To _El Desquite’s_ credit, Zorro didn’t notice any wine being passed around. These men would not be hung over for the attempt on the governor’s life. There was no sign of _Capitán_ Toledano. The masked man could only conclude that, like himself, he was scouting the area. Zorro felt it was imperative that he find the former _comandante_ , and stealthily making his way down from the ridge, began searching the perimeter of the campsite. Soon he had found not Toledano, but a guard. Zorro simply avoided him.

Searching further out among the rocks, Zorro still didn’t see the _capitán_ , but did find an outer perimeter guard. Slowly sliding his sword out of its sheath, the outlaw slipped up behind the man and prodded him in the back. "Not a sound, _señor,_ or the last one you will be hearing is that of your final breath leaving your body," Zorro hissed menacingly. The guard raised his hands and stood trembling.

Grabbing the man’s sash, Zorro jerked it loose and spinning around, the bandit was finally able to see his captor. "El Zorro," he breathed in awe.

" _Sí, señor_ , did you think I would ignore such a plan as your _El Desquite_ has thought up?" he asked quietly, not even awaiting an answer. Quickly, he tied the man’s hands behind his back and then stood before him once more. "Now, instead of sitting in the hot sun tomorrow, you get to enjoy the comforts of a nice cool _carcel_." A gag was quickly placed in the man’s mouth. There was little mirth in Zorro’s smile as he escorted the guard to Bernardo’s hiding place. His eyes almost bugged out when he saw two Zorros in the shadows.

Leaving the prisoner tied up near the horses, Zorro motioned for the manservant to follow him. "Bernardo, I feel that I must find _Capitán_ Toledano. He is essential to my half-formed plans. This one you will take into the _pueblo_ and leave for Sgt. Garcia, then return as quick as you possibly can. I think I have an idea how to keep the governor from his rendezvous with death, but it will take all three of us working together." Pulling out writing materials from Tornado’s saddlebag, Zorro quickly wrote a note and handed it to Bernardo. "Make sure that Sgt. Garcia gets this note. He will play a small part in this as well." Bernardo nodded and was soon riding off toward the _cuartel_ , the bound prisoner astride the sorrel mare.

Zorro crept stealthily back toward the camp, watching intently for signs of the _capitán_. When he reached the encampment, he still had not seen any sign of Toledano, but his half-formed plans had coalesced and he smiled grimly at the thought of thwarting yet another threat to the peace of the _pueblo_. Watching from the same position as before, Zorro took careful note of each man below. With a start, he recognized one of them as the _capitán_. He had not picked him out before due to the civilian clothing he was wearing. Toledano was talking softly to one of the other men, whom Zorro now felt must be _El Desquite_. Suddenly standing up, Toledano began leaving the camp, but was abruptly stopped by a pistol in his midsection.

_‘This is not good_ ,’ Zorro thought to himself. Slipping down the hill, he came across the first guard he had encountered and this time the outlaw didn’t avoid him. Creeping up behind him, Zorro knocked the man unconscious with the hilt of his sword and then dragged him behind a boulder. Quickly, he pulled off the man’s shirt and jacket and just as quickly, pulled off his cape, sash, shirt and sword, laying them to the side as he donned the _bandito’s_ clothing. He pulled his hat a little farther forward to hide evidence of his mask.

Striding nonchalantly into the shadowy camp, he was immediately noticed. "Manuel, what are you doing away from your post?" one of the men called out.

Zorro coughed several times and then pointed to his throat. "Something to drink," he said hoarsely.

"Get it and then go back to your post," the other man said. _El Desquite_ had gone to the far end of the camp. Zorro stepped in front of Toledano, facing away from him and with his hand, motioned for the former _comandante_ to slip out of the camp. A slight noise indicated that the _capitán_ had understood him. Getting a drink from a bucket, Zorro then slowly sauntered back out of the camp.

Toledano was waiting for him near the unconscious bandit. Quickly, Zorro gathered his clothes and soon had retired to the same cul-de-sac that he and Bernardo had found earlier. " _Capitán_ , it would seem that your new found friends do not entirely trust you," Zorro said with a wry smile as he changed back into his full costume. "Why were you in civilian dress? I almost did not recognize you."

Toledano’s blue eyes flashed with quick humor. "That was part of the instruction that _El Desquite gave_ me when I met him north of San Diego. Now I know why. They wanted me to take part in the killing. I tried to get out of that by being honest and telling them that I wanted no part in the actual assassination. I tried to bluff my way out of camp by telling them that I was only there as an observer for King Ferdinand. They did not feel that was enough service to the king," Toledano said with a slight smile. "But may I ask you a question?"

" _Sí, Capitán_."

"How did you find out about this so quickly? I only told two people." Toledano’s eyes bored into his, the intensity of his curiosity as tangible as the cool night air. But somehow Zorro also had the feeling that Toledano was not surprised to see him here.

"Don Diego passed the word to trusted _vaqueros_ and servants, knowing that at least one of them would be able to find me," Zorro answered vaguely.

"By the way, I thank you for saving me. That is the second time you have kept me from death, _Señor_ Zorro. I am indebted to you," Toledano said.

"We will discuss debts when this is finished," Zorro said tersely. "I have an idea how we might be able to turn the tables on this assassin," he added and quickly outlined his plan.

"It might have a chance of succeeding, _Señor_ Zorro, but we only have until mid-morning to make it work. That is no more than eight hours from now."

"Mid-morning?"

" _Sí_ , the governor is spending the night at the _hacienda_ of Don Jeraldo Delgado......"

"Don Jeraldo lives only eight miles from here!" Zorro interrupted.

" _Sí_ , and after mass and his breakfast, he will cover the last miles to Los Angeles, arriving in the _pueblo_ before the noon hour," Toledano said bitterly.  
  
---  
  
****

**  
**

**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/conspiracy3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/conspiracy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Conspiracy

Conspiracy

**_Conspiracy_**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Three**

Zorro studied Toledano’s face carefully. Something was bothering him and he wasn’t sure what it was. Shrugging, he shoved his feelings to the back of his mind and considered this latest piece of information. " _Capitán_ , do you believe that you could get to Don Jeraldo’s _hacienda_ before Governor Arguello leaves?"

" _Sí_ , I believe I can. It is said that the governor attends mass every morning. That should give me ample time to get there."

"Good, now do you think he will listen to you and take your warning seriously?" Zorro asked soberly.

"He should at least give me some time to explain the situation. Reports were given to him of the conditions of all the _presidios_ and most of the _cuartels_ in California. He should have seen that my record was very good and my loyalty to law and order unsurpassed," Toledano said with obvious pride in his leadership. "I do have my uniform packed in my saddle bags. I will change before I get there. A uniform has a tendency to create interest as well," he added sardonically.

"Yes, very good. If you can get him to listen to you, have several of his men keep him under their protection at the _hacienda_ and you accompany the carriage to the point of ambush. If my plan works, then there will be little need for killing, but be ready to fend off these conspirators, just in case...." Zorro told him, letting his sentence trail off. Both men knew what was left unsaid.

" _Vaya con Dios, Señor_ Zorro," Toledano said as he mounted.

" _Gracias, Capitán_. And may He go with you as well," came the answer. Zorro waited until the hoof beats had totally faded away and then he stealthily returned to the encampment. Several more of the men had fallen asleep, leaving only a few around the campfire and most of those were nodding off with fatigue.

When the camp was finally quiet, Zorro crept down and watched the somnolent men once again. An almost invisible hand snatched the pouches of powder that were within reach. The pouches were soon returned and lay as though they had not been touched. He was tempted to take a pistol, but Zorro resisted the temptation, not wanting _El Desquite_ to be any more suspicious than he would be with two missing guards.

Leaving the camp, Zorro checked the guard he had left unconscious during his rescue of Toledano. He saw the signs of returning awareness, so the outlaw used a strip of the man’s own shirt to secure his hands and his bandanna to gag him. Then he dragged him back to the cul-de-sac, where he found Bernardo waiting for him.

Leaving the guard, Zorro pulled the manservant aside. "Did you deliver the note?" A nod answered his question. "Good, now we are going to arrange a few surprises for our conspirators. I want you to go back to the _hacienda_ and get one of the small wagons and meet me at the _cuartel_." Bernardo motioned to the disguise he was wearing. "I believe that the time for two Zorros is ended for now. Change, but wear dark clothing. If at all possible, do not let yourself be seen. We are under a much tighter time limit, but that may work in our favor." Bernardo nodded again and then mounting the sorrel, rode away.

Walking back to the half-conscious guard, Zorro whistled softly to Tornado. The black stallion immediately complied and the outlaw pulled his prisoner to his feet and grasping him by the seat of his pants, threw him onto the horse’s back. Tornado stood rock still, and Zorro was soon astride as well. A short distance away, near a remote area, Zorro dropped the guard onto the ground. " _Señor_ , you had better pray to your patron saint that I succeed in stopping your leader. I will return this afternoon, when everything is over and release you. The sun rarely makes its way into this little niche, so enjoy your stay."

Wheeling the great horse around, Zorro rode toward the de la Vega _hacienda_. The embers of a dying fire as well as the muted sounds of resting cattle warned him of the proximity of a _vaqueros_ ’ camp. He rode quietly around the temporary corral, looking for the one guard that the head _vaquero_ usually posted at times like these. His hand lay ready on his whip should the guard prove trigger-happy. Suddenly a large man stepped in front of him, pistol raised and ready. The _vaquero’s_ breath hissed in sudden realization, "El Zorro!"

_"Sí, Señor_ , and I am in need of your help. May I approach your camp to talk with you and your compatriots?" he asked.

" _Sí, Señor_ Zorro. You are most welcome to our campfire," the _vaquero_ said, replacing the pistol in its holster. Soon there was a small group of sleepy eyed cowboys gathered around the campfire curious about the need of El Zorro to interrupt their sleep.

_"Señores_ , there is a group of men several miles to the west of here who plan on killing the new governor of California later this morning as he rides into Los Angeles." Muttering and soft outcries greeted his announcement. Zorro held up his hand to silence them. "Whatever your loyalties may be, if the governor is cold-bloodedly murdered outside the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ , the retaliation will affect us all. All of our families may be targeted as those of traitors, and retribution will most likely be swift and merciless."

"But what can we do, _Señor_ Zorro?" one of the _vaqueros_ asked.

"Are you aware of the Valle Pajaro?" Zorro asked.

" _Sí_ , it is familiar to us. That is a good place to corral the larger herds of cattle for culling and branding, _señor_ , because it is too steep for the cattle to climb out and narrow at each end, making it easy to block."

"Good, you will herd your cattle to a place near the southern end of the valley and await the shot of a musket. Then you will stampede the cattle into the valley. Do you think you can do that?" Zorro asked.

" _Sí, señor_ , we will gather all the other _vaqueros_ in the area and combine out herds," the head _vaquero_ told him.

"Excellent, _muchachos_ , you must be ready not too long after breakfast and you must do all in your power to keep the herds from being seen by the conspirators until the signal is given," Zorro told them.

He whistled for Tornado and with a salute to them rode swiftly into the night. The hoof beats and their echoes made a staccato music in the deep velvet darkness of the early morning hours. Soon he had reached the _pueblo_ and rode up to the back of the _cuartel_. Standing on Tornado’s back, he climbed the wall and ran silently across the roof, only disturbing one skittish mount stabled below. It soon quieted down when nothing happened and Zorro slipped onto the next roof and down a rope to the parade ground.

Running to the _comandante’s_ office, Zorro stealthily made his way inside and found Sgt. Garcia snoring loudly in the bedroom. It had been months since a regular _comandante_ had been assigned to the _cuartel_ and the sergeant had found it easier and much more comfortable to reside in the _comandante’s_ quarters than his own tiny cubicle. Noticing the keys on a peg near the door, Zorro silently reached for them and slowly and methodically pulled them down. He slipped back out of the office without the sergeant even breaking the rhythm of his breathing.

A lone guard was leaning on his musket near the gate. It was quite easy to slip up behind him and take him captive. As he was tying and gagging the lancer, Zorro said apologetically, "Corporal Reyes, I am very sorry to have to do this to you, but I need to borrow some things from the _cuartel_. I assure you, it is for a most useful purpose. Besides," he said with a smile, "this will afford you the opportunity to sleep in a more comfortable position than leaning against your musket." Reyes just rolled his eyes and mumbled something. Zorro dragged him to the small guardhouse.

Running back to the gate, he pulled the wooden beam and opened it. Listening intently, Zorro was finally rewarded with the sound of a horse and wagon approaching the plaza. Soon Bernardo came into view and the outlaw motioned him inside. Running to the armory, Zorro used the keys and carefully opened the rusty-hinged door. Inside were kegs of gunpowder stacked against the far wall. Motioning to Bernardo, they each took a keg and loaded it on the little wagon. They paused, statue still when the night crier came by, but apparently the man was tired as well and didn’t even call out the hour.

Next, a length of fuse was taken from a peg on the wall, as well as a musket, pistol and some powder and shot. When all was loaded, Zorro checked outside the _cuartel_ gate and seeing it clear, he motioned Bernardo out. Closing the gate behind his servant, he ran up the stairs to the second floor and climbing the balustrade, pulled himself onto the roof and then over the wall to where Tornado was quietly waiting.

Riding swiftly out of the _pueblo_ , Zorro met Bernardo. "Bernardo, let us see how quickly we can get these explosives set. It is past the fourth hour and time grows short." Detouring through Don Sebastion’s lands gained them valuable time and kept them from being seen by any of _El Desquite’s_ men. Soon the two men were surveying the road north of the conspirator’s encampment.

"Bernardo, here is a very good place. See the rocks on both sides; just a bit of the powder and the highway will be impassable. And you also have a good vantage point to see the governor’s coach well before it reaches here, giving you time to set off the charge," Zorro explained. "Let us begin. I think that as unstable as some of these rocks are, we only need one of the kegs."

Soon the powder was placed. Bernardo tapped Zorro on the shoulder. When he got his patron’s attention, he signed and looked intently to see if he had been understood.

"Just use the powder as a fuse? Hmm, that will work if no one come by and disrupts it," Zorro mused. And then he laughed softly. "If someone comes by in the daylight, they will surely see it anyway. Very well, the road is not wide along here. It will not take that much powder. But I must warn you, my friend, we know how fast the powder burns. Do not get caught in the blast the way I once was." Bernardo nodded, signing that he would be more careful than they were the last time they had dealt with gunpowder.

"Now, Bernardo, you have a waiting game to play. Be careful. I must go back to the encampment and wait for the scout to take his post along the highway," Zorro told him. The mute signed as he was mounting. " _Gracias_ , Bernardo. And may you, too, go with God." Soon Bernardo was left with the sound of the night creatures and the sighing breeze.

* * *

Arturo Toledano rode at a rolling, mile eating gallop and was soon at the home of Don Jeraldo. The night was beginning to wane, but it was still dark. The sound of worship came to his ears and he turned his horse toward a small building that served as the church at this remote _hacienda_. A soldier stepped in front of him as he approached the building.

"Halt, _señor_ and state your name and business," the business-like voice ordered.

"I am _Capitán_ Arturo Bastian Fernando Toledano, detached _comandante_ of the _Presidio de San Diego_ ," he returned quickly. "I am here with important information for the governor."

"The governor is attending mass. He cannot be disturbed. _Capitán_ , do you have your orders?" he was asked.

"Soldier, I will give my orders to the Governor only. I can wait until the Mass is finished," he said, dismounting and tying his horse to a post nearby. Toledano stood quietly near the entrance of the little building and from the corner of his eye, he noticed with amusement that the lancer seemed to be nervous. While waiting, he pulled out a crinkled piece of paper and held it up to read by the light of the lantern. With a slight smile, the _capitán_ realized that he really didn’t need the light. Everything in the letter was burned into his mind.

‘I am so looking forward to your return,’ he read. ‘It seems so long since we were able to look into each other’s faces and feel the beat of each other’s hearts. Please hurry. How I have wished that things had been different and that mistakes had not been made... We might be together even now..... But then there would have been no chance at all, had it not been for the outlaw, Zorro, who saved not only my life, but also my honor. You were right, Arturo, there is more honor in the black-clad bandit than in all of the high born officials in California......’ Folding the letter yet again and placing it inside his jacket, Toledano sighed and longed to be on a ship sailing from San Pedro right now. But his own honor would not allow him to leave until the governor was safe.

He pondered how Zorro was faring in his part of the plan and wondered at the man who would so jeopardize his life, family and future to don a black costume and fight against those who were unjust and cruel. And he saw the hazel eyes that stared into his own that night in the inn, expecting him to do the honorable thing. After Raquel had confided her terrible secret to him and he had sent her back to his family in Spain, the face of Zorro haunted his thoughts continually. The face of the man who had saved his wife. And he wanted to thank the man. Voices from the door of the building brought him out of reverie.

Governor Luis Arguello stepped from the building and looked at him in curiosity. " _Capitán_ , have you been waiting a long time for me? Why not join me for a quick breakfast before I journey to the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_?"

"Governor, that is why I am here. I have disturbing news. I have learned of a plot to assassinate you on the road north of Los Angeles," Toledano stated bluntly.

Arguello stared at him carefully in the early morning sunlight. " _Capitán_.....?"

"Toledano. _Capitán_ Arturo Bastian Fernando Toledano, at your service."

" _Capitán_ , I believe that you definitely do need to join me for breakfast," Arguello murmured, and motioned for Toledano to accompany him into the _hacienda_.  
  
---  
  
****

**  
**

**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/conspiracy4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/conspiracy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. conspiracy

conspiracy

**_Conspiracy_**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four**

When he arrived back at the encampment, it was quiet, but for the snoring and mumbling of sleeping men. With a ghost-like stealth borne of much practice, Zorro made his way to the picket line, moving slowly and deliberately to allow the horses to get his scent and feel comfortable in his presence. A mare snorted and pranced as he passed and he paused to rub her nose and reassure her. She had the earmarks of a horse in season and had undoubtedly smelled Tornado on him. Quickly, he walked to the pile of saddles and selected one, grabbing a blanket nearby. The saddling was accomplished almost silently, and she took the bit with little protest. Untying the rope halter from her neck, Zorro walked her out of the camp and then swung on, letting her race for a quarter mile down the highway toward the _pueblo_ to get the nervousness out of her system.

Finally, he slowed the mare and dismounted, slapping her rump and watching her run on down the road. Turning, he whistled, soon seeing the familiar black shape appear in the pre-dawn dimness. "Ah, good boy, Tornado. Now let us get to work," Zorro said, rubbing the faithful stallion’s neck and nose. Tornado butted him in the chest and snorted. "Tornado, work first and then pleasure," he told the horse with a laugh. Mounting, he rode back to the ridge overlooking the camp and leaving Tornado hidden, watched as the sun rose in back of him and the men below stirred.

The man he figured to be _El Desquite_ went through the camp, kicking at legs and torsos indiscriminately. "Get up, get up, you lazy dogs! Today we begin watching the sun rise over Mexican California and end with it setting over Spanish California. Move!! _Pronto_!!" Muttered curses and some laughter greeted his morning announcement and the men rose, stretched, scratched, pulled on their boots and put on their hats. "Jose, go relieve Manuel." An older man shuffled out of the camp, but soon came back.

_"El Desquite_ , Manuel is gone!"

"Check the horses," the leader shouted. Another man ran to the picket line and he, too, soon returned. "Jose’s horse is missing!" There was more muttering and cursing from a man by the almost dead fire.

"We will find the traitorous pig when we have finished assassinating the usurper. Miguel, go now, we do not know how long the governor’s last mass will be, so go to your position now and be ready to give us the signal."

_"Sí_ , Excellency," Miguel answered laughing, as he gathered his musket and a pistol and walked to the picket line. Soon he was mounted and turning his horse to the east, rode out of camp.

"The rest of you, a quick breakfast and then to your horses. We must be ready for the signal," _El Desquite_ ordered.

Zorro heard no more, he was heading down the ridge toward Tornado. He stayed discreetly behind Miguel until the scout reached a point only a quarter mile south of Bernardo’s position. Breathing a sigh of relief, Zorro dismounted. "Tornado, go to Bernardo. Find him, boy," he instructed and watched the black stallion trot on down the highway.

Running through the rocks and gullies, Zorro slipped up behind Miguel, who had half stood and was watching Tornado as he trotted slowly toward Bernardo’s position. The scout’s view was suddenly blocked by a black-gloved hand, which jerked his body back. The steel-fingered grip kept Miguel from crying out and the hilt of the sword soon sent the scout into unconscious oblivion. Letting him slide to the ground, Zorro watched the horse trot out of sight.

Then he began his change of identities. Miguel was somewhat shorter than he was, but the clothes would still fit enough for his purpose. Soon the change was complete, but for the mask. His costume, he folded and placed into the conspirator’s saddlebag. The sword and hat hung from the saddle, his whip he kept at his side. Miguel’s pistol found residence in his belt. The scout was soon bound and gagged and laying peacefully at the bottom of the ridge, not too far from the horse. Zorro watched the north horizon, waiting for the explosion, which would signal the beginning of this fight, or the beginning of the end.

* * *

Toledano’s face was a study of calmness, but inside his emotions were churning. "Governor Arguello, please understand, there are almost two dozen of these men. Please, stay here until it is over."

" _Capitán_ Toledano, I have encountered much resistance since becoming governor, but I will not cower in hiding every time there is a threat to my person. I would have stayed locked in my house in Monterey, if that was the case," Arguello told the frustrated soldier. "I have the utmost confidence in my men, especially since you have come with your warning. Will you accompany me to Los Angeles to verify their prowess and bravery?"

"Of course, _señor_ , I will not leave you until this is over," Toledano stated bluntly.

"Very commendable, _Capitán_. It is too bad that you are returning to Spain. I could use more loyal men like you." Arguello motioned for the former comandante to precede him in the carriage. Toledano hesitated. "At least for the first few miles, _señor_. I wish to talk to you." The _capitán_ handed the reins of his white stallion to one of the accompanying lancers and then climbed into the coach.

" _Capitán_ ," Arguello began. "The other reason that I am coming is, perhaps foolhardy, but I wish to see this Zorro in action. I have received reports about this outlaw, including a lengthy one from the former governor. Most have highly praised the man. In fact my predecessor offered the man amnesty, which was refused."

"I believe that he feels honor bound to this duty he has undertaken. He is a very honorable man, Governor, with justice superseding government or position. El Zorro has saved my life on two occasions and my wife’s on one. I am deeply grateful."

"Ah, you are married. Would that be the reason for not staying in California?"

" _Sí, señor_ , and I miss her dearly," Toledano said wistfully.

"There is no chance that she might join you here?" Arguello coaxed. "I would not ask, but I am impressed with you, _Comandante_."

" _Gracias_ , Governor, but she did come out with me. It did not work out and she returned home last year." Toledano looked out the window and saw in his mind’s eye Raquel, smiling, laughing, happy, before her involvement with the Eagle. He yearned for that once more.

"I am sorry, _Comandante_. California is a beautiful land of promise, but not everyone is suited for it," Arguello said and he too began looking outside at the scenery. He suddenly turned to Toledano. "I was just reviewing what you told me, Capitan, about this plan. It seems rather complicated. Do you think that this outlaw has the ability to make it work?"

"If anyone can make a plan such as this work, it would be Zorro. I have been in the middle of one of the foxes’ plots and it was a thing of beauty." Toledano outlined the horserace that was a cover for the theft of gunpowder. Arguello laughed as the narrative ended. "Yes, I think I would like to meet this man." Suddenly a loud explosion ripped the peace of the morning. With a jolt, the carriage stopped and both men were thrown from their seats.

One of the lancers stuck his head in the carriage window. "Governor, are you all right?"

" _Sí_ , what happened?"

"The highway is blocked by rocks. There is a road leading to the south in a more easterly direction, but I am leery of taking such a route. It smacks of ambush," the lancer answered.

"This is an ambush of Zorro’s doing and only meant for our protection. This was planned, Governor," Toledano stated.

"Drive on. It seems that we are in good hands," Arguello stated a slight smile on his lips.

Toledano left the carriage and mounted his horse. The driver had brought the horses under control and was turning toward the detour. Soon the carriage was speeding on its way once more, although the way was a bit rougher. The soldiers looked in consternation as the walls of a narrow valley grew closer and closer to the road.

In the far distance a cloud of dust formed itself into a contingent of men and a musket rang out, its echo bouncing back and forth against the rocks. Toledano ordered the driver to stop the carriage. Within minutes the sound of frightened and out of control cattle was also heard and a stampede of animals mingled with the approaching men.

* * *

Zorro heard the explosion and rushed down to the skittish horse. Miguel groaned and struggled against his bonds. Smiling, the outlaw just swung on the horse and galloped out onto the highway. Lowering the hat over his eyes, he met the conspirators, their faces showing their puzzlement. _El Desquite_ roared over the inquiries and complaints. "Miguel, what happened?"

" _El Desquite_ , the road is blocked by the rock slide. But I know of another route that will take us to the Governor’s carriage," Zorro shouted, affecting the scout’s voice. Without waiting for confirmation, he wheeled his horse and galloped south toward the other entrance of the Valle Pajaro. The thunder of hoof beats told him that the others were close behind him. He rode low on the gelding’s neck to avoid being recognized. Into the entrance of the valley he swept. In the distance he could barely make out the governor’s carriage. Cocking the musket, he pointed it ahead, knowing that the range was too great, and fired. The shot reverberated, seemingly forever.

Pulling back on his reins, he slowed the horse a bit and noticed that the carriage had stopped as well. The bandits began to catch up with him and pass him as he slowed even more. He brought the gelding to the side of the valley as the first of the cattle herds swept into the Valle Pajaro. Finding a large boulder he brought the horse to a halt behind it and in the hazy clouds of dust, changed back to his costume.

A steer came too close to his place of safety and its horn grazed his borrowed mount, which screamed in pain and fear. Grabbing the reins with one hand, he jerked the horse closer to him and quickly finished changing. It was then that he noticed the numerous screams from the throats of men as well as animals. Mounting, Zorro eased the frightened horse into the milling cattle and carefully made his way toward the Governor’s carriage. He was amazed at the number of animals the _vaqueros_ had been able to gather in so short a time. A _vaquero_ passed close to him. " _Señor_ Zorro, is this what you had in mind?" he asked with a smile.

" _Sí_ , _muchacho_. It is better than I expected. _Gracias_ ," he answered with a smile of his own. He made his way to the forefront of the herd, which had been stopped by several well-placed shots. Horsemen and a dozen dead cattle had kept the remaining animals from advancing any further in the valley. The remaining conspirators were engaging the lancers. Zorro noticed that although the stampede had thinned the ranks of _El Desquite’s_ gang, the lancers were still slightly outnumbered. Toledano was fighting near the carriage.

"Well met, _Señor_ Zorro," he shouted as the masked man rushed into the fray, engaging one of two men harassing a lancer.

"I came as quickly as I could, _Capitán_ ," he shouted brightly. His first opponent landed unceremoniously in the dust, knocked off his mount with a well-placed fist to his chin. Another man engaged him with a sword and was soon on the ground writhing in pain from a deep wound in his shoulder.

With chagrin, Zorro saw a face peering from the window of the carriage and assumed that this was the new governor. Then he noticed one of the attackers climbing onto the carriage. The driver lay slumped down in front of his seat. As the man leaned over to shoot inside the carriage, Zorro jerked the pistol out of his sash, quickly aimed, and shot the would-be assassin. With a high-pitched scream, the conspirator fell to the ground.

Suddenly, with a cry of rage, _El Desquite_ rushed him, forcing his horse’s shoulder into that of his gelding. The gelding stumbled and fell. Zorro had just enough time to pull his feet from the stirrups, somersaulting free of the falling animal. Jerking his sword out of its sheath, the outlaw engaged _El Desquite_ , while at the same time avoiding the rushing hooves of his stallion.

At one pass, instead of jumping out of the way, Zorro leaned slightly into the path of the galloping horse and grabbed _El Desquite’s_ arm, pulling himself up behind the leader. His left arm snaked around his opponent’s neck and he jerked backwards. _El Desquite’s_ elbow made sudden impact on his ribcage and the sharp pain caused Zorro to not only release the man, but to almost fall off the horse. Transferring his sword to his left hand, the masked man smashed his fist behind _El Desquite’s_ ear causing him to fall off. Zorro slid off the back of the stallion as well, rolling and then jumping to his feet.

_El Desquite_ jerked his sword out and engaged the outlaw, lunging furiously, alternately advancing and retreating, fighting as though possessed. Zorro saw the effects of unbridled fury and realized the danger as well as the advantage of such a foe. He only needed to wait for his opponent to make one stupid mistake.

" _Señor Desquite_ , you dance so well," he taunted with a smile. With a roar, the would be assassin flew at him, slashing furiously. Jumping out of the way, Zorro felt his right heel come up sharply against a large object, which caused him to slightly lose his balance. _El Desquite_ threw himself at Zorro and both hit the ground hard, rolling in the effort to gain the advantage.

With his right arm under the rebel leader’s chin, Zorro was able to throw him off, but realized with chagrin that his blade had snapped off near the hilt. His opponent laughed evilly. "So, _Señor_ Zorro, fate does not favor you this morning," the royalist taunted.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but it certainly has not favored you, _señor_. I still see the governor alive in his carriage," Zorro retorted, dancing out of the way of his attacker’s blade.

" _Señor_ Zorro, catch!" Toledano shouted.

Glancing up, Zorro saw the _capitán’s_ sword arcing through the air, hilt first and he smiled in remembrance of a similar occurrence a year before. Catching it from the air, Zorro parried a thrust and advanced with a shout, the blades clashing. _El Desquite_ retreated several steps and Zorro advanced and lunged, giving no more quarter. Sweat poured down the conspirator’s face and his taunts gave way to labored breathing. With a deft flick of his wrist, Zorro reached in with his blade and tore the sword from _El Desquite’s_ grasp. It flew through the air and landed point first in the ground. With a moan, _El Desquite_ slid to his knees in defeat, Zorro’s sword point at his throat, until two lancers came and bound his hands behind him.

"Well fought, _señor_ ," Toledano said from behind him. Zorro turned and looked into the happy countenance of the former _comandante_. " _Señor_ Zorro, you have my sword."

Zorro looked around and saw the contingent of soldiers near the carriage and realized that there was no possible avenue of escape. He sighed.

" _Señor_ Zorro, you have my sword," Toledano repeated. "But you may keep it. Get on behind me. I will give you safe passage or go to the _carcel_ with you." Zorro eyes widened in surprise and he reached for Toledano’s hand.  
  
---  
  
**[Epilogue](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/conspiracyepilogue.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/conspiracy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Conspiracy

Conspiracy

**_Conspiracy_**  
  
---  
  
**Epilogue**

Toledano rode up to the governor’s carriage with Zorro sitting quietly behind him. "Governor Arguello, I have promised this man safe passage away from here," the capitán said bluntly.

"By all means, you may take him where ever he wishes to go," Arguello said with a laugh. "But not until I have thanked him for saving my life." Zorro slid off the back of the stallion and faced the new governor of California.

"You have my thanks, _Señor_ Zorro. Your prowess and bravery are certainly not underreported. As governor it is in my power to grant what you refused from the preceding governor. Would you like that now?" Arguello asked.

Zorro thought furiously, the possibilities arranging themselves in his mind like chess pieces. Finally, "No, your Excellency, as much as this role wearies me at times, it is not over. I only ask that you appoint just and honorable men to lead California, then I will have no need to ride in secrecy."

"I will certainly do my best. However, please just refer to me as governor or _señor_. There is no royal rank in the Mexican government. But may I ask you a question, _Señor_ Zorro?"

"Certainly, _Señor_ ," Zorro answered with a smile.

"Why did you not just arrange for the soldiers of your _cuartel_ to attack the camp of these conspirators?" Arguello asked.

Toledano looked askance at the outlaw. That was a question that had puzzled him slightly, but trusting Zorro, he had not questioned him on it. Zorro laughed heartily. "Governor Arguello, if I had known that you would come even after _Capitán_ Toledano’s warning, I probably would have. The reasons, however, are simple. First, I am an outlaw and as such, have had to trick the soldiers in the _cuartel_ a time or two. I could not be certain that my request would be taken seriously. Secondly, although most of the men in the _Cuartel de Los Angeles_ are honest and very good-hearted men, they are not blessed with great military prowess. I wanted this conspiracy broken and its members taken prisoner. I wanted no one left who would regroup and possibly be more dangerous later on."

"Very wise, even if very dangerous. _Señor_ Zorro, now that the local herds of cattle are almost cleared away, I must continue to Los Angeles as I promised. _Vaya con Dios_. And _Capitán_ Toledano, may your journey home be safe and your homecoming all you desire it to be," Arguello said. Zorro saluted him and not wanting to tax the _capitán’s_ horse, gathered the reins of a conspirator’s horse, mounted and rode south. With a salute to the governor, Toledano wheeled his white stallion, following Zorro out of the valley.

" _Señor_ Zorro," Toledano called to him as he pulled his horse alongside the outlaw’s. "I wish to speak to you before we part ways." Zorro nodded and they rode a little further down the highway in silence.

They stopped at the approach of a group of lancers from the _cuartel_. Sgt. Garcia gasped in surprise. " _Señor_ Zorro!"

" _Señor_ Zorro has safe passage, granted by the governor himself," Toledano informed the sergeant. "The governor is in a carriage in the Valle Pajaro. His men could probably use help in escorting the prisoners to your _carcel_ , Sgt. Garcia."

Garcia nodded and ordered his men into the valley. Riding at a mile eating cantor, conspirators, lancers and dust were soon left behind. Toledano saw a small trail and turned off the highway. Zorro wondered what the _capitán_ had in mind, but trusting him, followed. In a secluded gully, he brought his stallion to a halt and motioned for the outlaw to dismount. Zorro did so, watching carefully as Toledano did the same thing.

Toledano’s intense blue eyes bored into his. " _Señor_ Zorro, I wanted to discuss a couple of things with you, but realizing your need for secrecy, I made sure that this discussion would take place in a secluded area."

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Niggling fingers of doubt worked their way into his mind.

"Raquel told me what you did for her. _Señor_ Zorro, despite her faults, I love her deeply. She is half of my soul and you cannot imagine my gratitude when I found out what happened here in Los Angeles. I longed to be able to come and personally thank you," Toledano said passionately.

" _Señor_ , there is no need for this kind of secrecy to thank me," Zorro told him, puzzled.

"This may sound silly, but I wanted to thank the man, not the mask or the legend that has grown around it," Toledano said.

"What?" Sudden suspicion sent a chill up his spine.

"Do not worry, _señor_ , I will not force you to do anything against your will. I respect you too much to do that. But I am going to tell you that after Raquel left for Spain, I kept pondering what she had said and I remembered that night in the inn. I began wondering who you were. Who it was that would risk everything to do what you have done for the past two years."

"But what difference would it make who I am, _Capitán_ Toledano?" Zorro asked, his suspicion only slightly assuaged. "The people here have accepted that I am, like the rains in winter or the grapes in summer, something that simply is," he added matter-of-factly. "And whoever I am, I do it because I believe passionately that it is my duty."

"I understand, but it does matter to me, because I knew there was someone in the _pueblo_ who cared not for personal glory, only the rights of others. And in the end, there was only one person whom I felt Zorro could be. Yesterday evening, my suspicions were confirmed."

Now Zorro understood his trepidation at Toledano’s questions. The man didn’t need him to give information about the Royal Road; he needed to confirm a deduction he had previously made. "How so, _Comandante_?"

"It was the eyes, Diego. I looked into your eyes in the _comandante’s_ office yesterday when you realized what would happen if _El Desquite_ succeeded, and I saw the same intensity that I saw during the fight against the _magistrado’s_ men in the inn. Everything else could be shrugged off as coincidence, but not the eyes.

"Do not worry, though, I have no intention of telling anyone, not even Raquel. Your secret will die with me. I only wish to tell you of my deepest gratitude. Thank you, Diego, for saving Raquel, for teaching me about sacrifice and honor." He picked up the reins of his horse and mounted. Then he reached down, clasping hands with his former enemy. Finally, he turned his horse and rode away, back to the highway, to San Pedro, to his home.

In silence, Zorro mounted his borrowed horse and also rode toward home.

* * *

Several days later, a _peon_ delivered a letter, a packet of what looked to be pedigree papers and a gift, all addressed to Diego. The gift, he was told was outside the gate. Bernardo stood at his shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to see what was in the letter. His father sat by the fireplace, curious, but saying nothing.

Diego opened up the letter and read, "This is from _Comandante_ Toledano. ‘Dear Diego, by the time you get this, I will be out to sea, going home. Please accept the small gift that I have sent with these papers as a token of my gratitude and esteem. Sincerely, Arturo Toledano.’ " Curious, Diego, Bernardo and Alejandro followed the _peon_ through the patio and out the gate. There, standing quietly was Toledano’s white stallion. Looking down at the pedigree papers in his hand, Diego was shocked to see that this horse was the brother of the great stallion, Phantom, the horse which he had used while riding as Zorro in Monterey.

The End

\--Susan Kite  
4 July 1999/slight changes Nov.2001  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/conspiracy1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
